Un nuevo compañero
by zaptersz
Summary: El dueño de la preparatoria de mujeres tiene pensado hacerlo mixto y para ésto, eligió a un voluntario, un chico extranjero. Pero hubo un problema, el chico acepto y en ningun momento le dijieron que era de chicas. Una divertida historia narrada en 2da y 3ra persona en la cual, Mauricio, el chico nuevo en la preparatoria quiere unirse al club de música ligera.
1. Cap I - Viajando

Hola! - Los personajes de K-ON no me pertenece, sino a Kakifly. Los que invente yo si (I_x!..

* * *

Estás asustado, el director te llamó a su oficina, intentabas recordar cual de todas las ridiculeces que habías cometido esta semana te habían sentenciado a presentarse con él. Si bien, eras un alumno con las mejores calificaciones de tu clase, tu comportamiento no era el mejor que digamos. Siempre andabas metido en situaciones complicadas, pero no eres un delincuente, solo siempre estás metido en el lugar y en el momento equívoco. Pero que el director del prestigioso internado donde estudias, llame a sus alumnos a la oficina solo podía ser por 2 cosas: felicitarlos por haber ganado algún concurso académico, o expulsar "cordialmente" a los alumnos que no representan la imagen del colegio. Y ya que nunca has participado en algún concurso, ya te estabas preparando para la expulsión inminente.

- Señor Mauricio, el director lo espera, puede pasar.- Te dijo la secretaria.

- Gra-gracias – Dijiste muy nervioso.

El pasillo era muy extenso, y por cada paso, que dabas, más tenso te encontrabas. No querías dejar el colegio, pues te gustaba mucho, era muy tranquilo y tenía muchas áreas verdes donde poder descansar.

- Permiso.- Dijiste golpeando la puerta

- Bienvenido, señor... este... Mauricio ¿Es correcto?

- Si señor.

- Mire, seré breve con usted. Estas ultimas semanas ten han pillado en varias situaciones conflictivas, varias peleas, has llegado reiteradas veces atrasado a clases, entre varias faltas más. Con este historial personal, no hay opción como para que sigas acá estudiando.

- Lo entiendo, iré a armar mis maletas.

- Pero... - Dice tranquilamente.- No te expulsaremos, bueno, de hecho, algo parecido. Tus padres antes de irse al extranjero y dejarte en este internado, temieron que algo así pasaría y propusieron un plan B

- ¿Un plan "B"?

- Si, mire. Hay uno de los colegios que poseo, que quiero fusionarlo con otro, pero no se si se llevarán bien

- ¿Cuantos colegios posee señor?

- No querrás saberlo, jajajja

- Entonces, ¿Quiere que asista a ese colegio haciéndome pasar por un alumno del otro como una especie de experimento?

- Entiendes rápido, se nota que eres el mejor de tu clase. Correcto, y no te tienes que preocupar de los gastos, solo asiste y no te metas en problemas. Te pasaremos todo lo necesario para que solo te preocupes de estudiar. Nos pusimos en contacto ya con tus padres, ya tiene una casa arrendada.

-No hay problema, igual se ve interesante.

- Tienes que leer ésto y firmarlo.- El director te pasa un documento de más de 300 páginas, y como andabas cansado, no quisiste leer y le pediste que te señale dónde firmar.

- Listo, partes en 2 días

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Sep, así que pasado mañana tomas el vuelo directo a Japón

- Entiendo... espere... ¿¡Japón!?

- Descuida, tu pasaporte ya lo enviamos a tu habitación, el uniforme estará en la casa donde vivirás

- Pero espere un momento, es que no consigo creer lo que dice.

- Como te habia dicho, tengo colegios en muchas partes del mun...

- ¡¿Viajaré en avión?!

Te llamó la atención más el hecho de que viajarás en avión que el destino mismo, o el hecho de que tus conocimientos del japonés son mínimos.

Afuera de la oficina, estaba Daniel, Camilo y Javier, tus amigos de la infancia, les contaste lo ocurrido. Comenzaron a planear una despedida a un local de comida rápida.

_-x-_

Cuando Mauricio Salió de la oficina, el director tomó el teléfono y marcó un número muy extenso.

"Buenas tardes, con el director de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka por favor.- Hablo en japonés y esperó unos minutos mientras ordenaba unos papeles.- Hola señor Makoto, habla acá Martínez desde el internado _"Nuevo Mundo"_. Te acuerdas que hace semanas que estabas buscando alumnos para el experimento en tu escuela. Pues ya encontré a un voluntario... más tarde te mando su ficha personal... Se, es un gran chico, e inteligente, solo que a veces se mete en algunos problemas, pero creo que en un país diferente quizás se comporte un poco mejor, jeje Claro, exactamente si él puede soportar solo ahí, el experimento será un éxito y podremos hacer mixto la preparatoria... ok, nos estamos comunicando, hasta luego."

"Creo que se me olvida algo.- Dijo una vez colgado el teléfono.- ¿Le dije que la preparatoria era de puras mujeres? Bueno… no creo que se enoje… jajajja."

_-x-_

La súper fiesta de despedida improvisada fue muy piola, ellos te invitaron a comer a un pequeño restaurante, hablaron de cosas triviales, hasta que a Camilo se percató de un pequeño, e insignificante detalle.

- Oye wn, ¡TE vas a Japón y con cuea sabes hablar Ingles!

- De veras wn.- Dijo Daniel mientras tu aun te estabas haciendo la idea

- ¡¿Pero en qué cresta me he metido?! - Gritaste en medio del local, llamando un poco la atención

- Hey, tranquilo wn. Mañana vamos a comprar un jodido diccionario y algún libro de "como aprender japonés en 2 días"

- Tai´ Chistoso oe, como si fuera tan fácil.

- ¿Qué te quejai' ql si eres un puto mateo?- Dijo Daniel muerto de la risa.- a que en unos días dominas el japonés.

Efectivamente te acompañaron a comprar el dichoso diccionario, que encontraste extremadamente gigante, y unos libros para aprender el idioma, por lo menos hablarlo, ya habrá momento para aprender la escritura pensabas. Después fueron a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, querías disfrutar de las últimas horas con tus amigos. Cuando pasaron cerca de una tienda de música, los tres se detuvieron y vieron los instrumentos que estaban en el mostrador, y al mismo tiempo se miraron, tenían la misma idea.

- Hace tiempo que no tocamos nuestros instrumentos

- Si wn, aprovechemos de tocar por última vez

- Pero por qué chucha no se nos ocurrió antes.

- Oye, agradece que nos acordamos antes de que se fuera este Gil- Dijo Javier dándote una palmada fuerte en la espalda.

Una de las cosas que los unían como amigos, era la música, los 4 son amantes del heavy metal y de sus subgéneros y todos sabían tocar bajo, guitarra, batería y el teclado. Aunque cada uno dominaba muy bien uno en específico, a excepciona del teclado, que lo dominaban todos por igual.

Daniel, era un Chico de pelo rubio y tez pálida. Era el mayor de los 4, por unos meses, era el más revoltoso de todos a pesar de tener siempre una cara seria, siempre andaba proponiendo ideas un tanto ridículas, de las cuales las mayorías efectuaban en conjunto y en las mayorías, por no decir todas, tú eras sorprendido como el principal actor de las ridiculeces. El instrumento que dominaba, al igual que tú era la guitarra.

Javier, era el más calmado de todos, usaba unos lentes que lo hacían parecer ultra ñoño y su ñoñez aumentaba exponencialmente si se ponía algún gorro ridículo. Junto a ti, eran los más inteligente del curso. Le gustaba leer, sobre todo lo relacionado a las historias del mundo maravilloso, seres mágicos, dragones ancestrales y cosas así. El instrumento que dominaba era el bajo

Camilo, era el que siempre andaba tocando la batería, lo que sea para el se convertía rápidamente en baquetas y comenzaba a golpear todo lo que estaba a su alrededor obteniendo un ritmo siempre tan pegote que incitaba a cantar algo. Era el más bajo de los 4, después de ti, por lo que siempre se cansaba de tener que mirarlos hacia arriba. Su chasca de color bien oscura y desordenada era muy distintivo y lo hacia resaltar demacrado a veces. A pesar de tener una actitud un poco rebelde, su polola lo tenía siempre a raya, a excepción de las estupideces que hacían junto a ustedes

Fueron a tu casa, que era la más grande, y como tus padres estaban en el extranjero trabajando, no había nadie a quien molestar con su música., enchufaron los amplificadores y conectaron las guitarras y el bajo. "a la cuenta de 1...2...". Y comenzaron a tocar de una manera tan espectacular, como si no se notara que llevaban semana sin practicar. Tocaron varias canciones compuestas por ustedes mismos y una que otra canción de bandas famosas como Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Daylight Dies, Arch Enemy entre muchas más. Estuvieron tocando más de 2 horas y media hasta que ya no podían más.

- ¡Esto ha sido una de las mejores prácticas wn! - Dijo Daniel tirándose al piso exhausto.

- Tienes razón, quizás sea por que ya no vamos a poder tocar juntos por un tiempo.- Dijiste.

- Pero será genial tocar una vez que vuelvas.

- Jeje, obvio, pero no estén llorando por mi ausencia.

- ¿Quien llora por vó? Si vamos a estar celebrando como nunca, jajajajja.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde.- Dijo Javier viendo el reloj de la pared.- Tienes que viajar mañana a primera hora.

- Puta, una lata que no te podremos acompañar mañana al aeropuerto.- Dijo Daniel

- ¿Cómo que no? Tan cagao´ de la cabeza si creen que no me va a acompañar mañana.

- Pero wn ¿Y el colegio?

- ¿Y acaso no son unos profesionales para escapar del colegio? Además, sacos de weas, el director les ha autorizado a faltar mañana, ¿Acaso no leyeron el comunicado que les llegó al correo? Veo que no jajajja. Entonces mañana nos vemos, ahora váyanse, largo de mi casa.

Al rato de que se fueran, fuiste a armar tus maletas, que como siempre a ultima hora estabas armando, después pusiste la alarma temprano y te tiraste un piquero a la cama y quedaste de inmediato dormido.

-X-

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo. Específicamente en Japón, una chica se despertó asustada mirando el despertador, un cuarto para las 8 de la mañana. Como un rayo , se vistió, paso al baño a arreglarse un poco su cabello café y después volvió a su cuarto desesperada buscando sus pinches amarillos para el pelo, por lo que tropezó con una libreta que estaba en el suelo, provocando un gran escándalo con el porrazo que se dio. Se levantó velozmente, y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando su hermana salió de su habitación.

- ¿One-chan? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- ¡Ui! - Grita Yui a su hermana pequeña. ¡Nos quedamos dormidas!, vamos a llegar tarde al primer día de clases.

- Oye, por si no lo sabias, entramos mañana, no hoy.

- … ah?

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, queria dejar en claro desde el principio que no soy un gran ni experto escritor por si es que si cometo alguna falta o algo así. (aunque hago mi mejor esfuerzo en no hacerlo)

la serie me encantó desde el primer capítulo y esta historia la fui inventando en mi mente a medida que veia la serie, pero despues de un par de años recien se me ocurrio llevarla al papel jajaj xD

soy un poco lento al escribir asi que sean pacientes onegai xD

ok. xD utilicé algunas muletillas propias de mi país (Chile xD) y algunos garabatos.

cue- Suerte wn/wea - Garabatos vo - Tú


	2. Cap II - ¿Una preparatoria de mujeres?

**Hola! - Los personajes de K-ON no me pertenecen. Los que invente yo si (I_x!..**

**Nota: Cuando los dialogos este en cursiva y entre comillas, es porque se está hablando en español. asi, nos evitamos problemas de idioma.**

**además, el protagonista no habla (y quias nunca lo haga) bien el japonés, pero para que se entienda los dialogos de él, estarán "limpios", pero cuando los lean, imaginence a un gringo intentando hablar español (xD)**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Comienza el año escolar en la preparatoria Sakuragaoka. Una linda mañana, una linda chica, de pelo castaño camina despreocupadamente por las calles, camino a su primer día como una chica de preparatoria, deteniéndose por cada gatito que encontraba en su camino, saludando a todas las abuelitas que pasan junto a ella. Así es siempre Yui Hirasawa, una chica simpática, a veces tímida, despreocupada, que le gustan las cosas bonitas y los dulces, a demás de tener el don de distraerse con el mínimo esfuerzo, pero sobre todo muy alegre. Mientras acariciaba al último gatito, vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, notando que estaba atrasada, por lo que partió corriendo para intentar llegar a la hora.

Mientras por el otro lado de la ciudad, dos chicas, muy amigas, iban calmadas caminando, hablando sobre temas triviales, También estaban emocionadas por el primer día de clases, además de ir a una escuela nueva, en ella, había una sorpresa, de la cual sus padres ya sabían, y fue la razón por la que varias alumnas se cambiaron de colegio. Pero a pesar de ello, sigue siendo un secreto. "Estoy emocionada por la sorpresa". Dijo Ritsu Tainaka, una chica alegre, bonita e introvertida, muy enérgica, olvidadiza pero muy optimista que siempre anda con ideas, aunque no siempre son buenas y siempre anda soltando bromas, sobre todo a su amiga de la infancia Mio Akiyama. Ella, a diferencia de Ritsu, es una chica tímida y callada, con un largo y hermoso cabello negro, un cuerpo bien desarrollado y bonito, por lo cual siempre anda recibiendo halagos de los chicos y miles de cartas de amor, pese a ello, los ha rechazado a cada uno de ellos.

Por la calle, junto a las dos chicas, pasó una limosina blanca, con los vidrios polarizados, muy elegante. En el estaba la siguiente protagonista de esta historia, Tsumugi Kotobuki. Una chica acomodada, muy bella, unas cejas grandes y hermosas, un cabello rubio espectacular, alegre, amante del te, con una personalidad muy amable. A pesar de ser una persona con altos ingresos, siempre anda lo más simple posible, no le gustan mucho las cosas lujosas, a excepción de los viajes, la comida y a veces vestimenta.

Las campanas del colegio acaban de sonar, y Yui llegó justo a la hora, sabia perfectamente que nunca más iba a contar con tanta buena suerte como ese día. Y riendo se dirigió al baño para retomar energías y tomar mucho agua. Por el pasillo, se topa con Mio y Ritsu, que van camino a la bienvenida a los nuevo alumnos, no les presta ni la más mínima atención y continua hacia el baño. Mientras Ritsu habla con su amiga.

- De verdad que no puede esperar para saber la noticia

- Cálmate Ritsu, ya falta poco.

- Pero es que ¿Te imaginas lo que puede ser?- Dijo Dando pequeños saltos.- Te apuesto a que ahora la preparatoria será mixta.

- ¡¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?! Eso sería ridículo.

La ceremonia empezó como todos los años, con los mismos discursos de siempre, pero esta vez, el director tenía que dar un aviso importante, de la cual todas las chicas del instituto estaba nerviosa por saber.

- Buenos días niñas, hoy les tengo una gran noticia que contarles, pero por favor me gustaría que no alarmen ni nada. Bueno, en fin… Quiero hacer esta preparatoria mixta.

Un silencio rondó por todo el lugar, Mio miró a Ritsu con una cara que decía, eres una loca bruja. El silencio se rompió con un escándalo de parte de las alumnas.

- Silencio por favor.- Pidió el director mientras intentaba recuperar el orden.- Se que es una decisión muy complicada y que no tiene que ser tomada a la ligera. Es por eso que se les informó solo a sus padres y tuvieron la libre elección de irse si no les gustaba la idea.

- Ahora entiendo del por que habían bajado el valor de la matrícula este año Mio.-Murmullo.

- Pero antes de realizarlo, tengo que hacer un pequeño experimento. Trasladaré a un chico, el cual tendrá que ser capaz de llevarse bien con ustedes y pasar aquí los 3 años que dura la preparatoria. Si todo sale bien, al año siguiente a ese, este colegio será mixto.

Luego de aquello, los cuchicheos volvieron entre todas. Hasta que el director llamo al estudiante, al tal Mauricio, pero a pesar de los llamados, nadie apareció. El director hablo con los profesores encargados y le dijeron que el alumno nuevo no había llegado, pues por lo visto, el vuelo se atrasó un poco. Y con nada más el director dio por terminada la ceremonia y pidió que se retiraran a sus respectivas aulas y a pesar de la gran noticia, la gran mayoría tomo el asunto muy tranquilamente.

En el camino, Ritsu le recordó una charla pasada que tuvieron. Ella tenía ganas de apuntarse a un club de música y esta preparatoria lo tenía, el "club de música ligera". Pero Mio no estaba muy convencida de la loca idea de su amiga, no por no saber tocar algún instrumento, de hecho, ella sabe tocar bien el bajo, mientras que Ritsu la batería.

Todas tomaron asientos en sus asientos y la profe entró, una señorita muy bella, con una gran sonrisa y se presentó, luego pidió que cada una se presentara para así poder conocerse un poco más. Una vez terminado, iba a comenzar su lección, cuando otro profesor llamá a la puerta diciendo que la buscan en la sala de profesores.

-0-

-X Una hora y media antes X-

Estás retrasado por culpa del avión, lindo día para querer hacer una parada de emergencia, justo en tu primer día, aunque por lo menos tuviste más tiempo para poder aprender japonés del libro ese que te compraste. Ahora por lo menos puede intentar tener una conversación simple, pero sigues sin poder entender bien cuando te hablan, debido a que hablan más rápido que tú, pero sabes que con la práctica lo conseguirás.

Apenas puedes salir del aeropuerto, sales volando hacia el taxi con un cartel, que te recordó a varias películas y series. En menos de 30 minutos ya estabas en tu nueva casa. Esperabas una pensión, pero tus padres arrendaron una casa de 2 pisos al estilo occidental, con lo cual no crees que te de nostalgia al vivir ahí. Entraste apurado, pues ya no más de las 8 y media y entrabas a las 8. Te das una ducha rápida y te cambias el uniforme, que por cierto lo encontraste simpático, pero no parecía un uniforme, sino más bien un traje de cosplay.

Te tomaste un desayuno Express, tomaste el mapa de cómo llegar al colegio y como viste que quedaba cerca de ahí, te relajaste solo un poco, te colocaste frente a la puerta, cerraste los ojos y rezaste por que todo resulte bien esta vez y que no te metieras en problemas en esta nueva vida. Sin nada más, partiste corriendo a la preparatoria. Pero a solo 3 cuadras de ahí chocaste en la esquina con una chica que también estaba corriendo.

- "_¡Pero Pucha!... Que me dolió__**…"**_

- Lo-lo siento mucho.

- "_¿Estas bien?... digo"__**, **_¿Estas bien?

- Si, gracias, ¿Y tú?

- Creo que bien.- Te demoraste en responder, pues no habías entendido al principio.- "_Cresta perdí el puto mapa"._

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- OH, disculpa, pero aún me estoy acostumbrado a hablar en otra idioma.

- Que interesante, ¿Y de dónde vienes?

Te encontraste con una linda chica, que aparentemente es más pequeña que tu (y también físicamente), tenía el pelo negro y con dos coletas bien largas, linda por donde se mirase y no sabías por qué pero su ternura te recordaba a un gatito pequeño. La ayudaste a levantarse y recogiste su maleta que había caído más adelante. Cuando recordaste que se te había caído la hoja con el mapa del instituto, pero a pesar de buscar por todas partes no lo encontraste, se debió haber volado, pensaste, ahora si que estabas en problemas. Como la chiquilla te vio desesperado, te preguntó y como disculpa, la chica te iba a acompañar a él, pues, a pesar de todo esfuerzo que hagan, ya van a llegar atrasados.

En el camino hacia tu destinó, hablaron un rato de cosas random. De partida, su nombre es Azusa Nakano, está en el último año de secundaria, si, eres más grande que ella. Le contaste muchas cosas de tu país de origen, ella te contó que le gusta el rock y que además toca la guitarra eléctrica. Te contó que en su colegio la molestaban por eso, pues decían que era solo para hombres y que era muy pequeña para tocar la guitarra, y que estaba pensando en dejar el hobby.

- Eso muy machosta.- Lo dijiste muy mal que hasta tú te diste cuenta.

- Jaja, me gusta tu acento y el intento que haces por hablar bien.

- Pero que graciosa. No creo que esté tan mal, si total, solo llevo 5 horas aprendiendo. Pero volviendo al tema. No permitas nunca que nadie te diga lo que puedes o no hacer, no dejes la música.

Te alegró encontrar a alguien que también le gustara el rock, y más aun si era una mujer. En tu país, los únicos que conocías que les gustaba el rock y el metal, eran tus amigos, todos los demás encontraban esa música como engendro del mismísimo demonio. Recordaste que tenías una uñeta en tu bolsillo, pues nunca sabes cuando tendrás que tocar, fue una maña que tomaste desde pequeño; le pediste que extendiera las manos, y se la regalaste.

- "_Toma... Pucha… a ver… ¿Cómo era?... A si,"._ toma, para ti, jeje.

- ¿En serio? Oh, que linda, pero...

- Quiero regalártela, para que así, siempre recuerdes lo que te dije, además, porque me caíste bien.

- ¿Caíste?- La notas confusa, de seguro lo tomó literal.

- Quise decir que me encanta tu compañía.- En eso, Azusa se ruborizó completamente.- No, espera, este... "_P__or la chucha que no me puedo expresar bien"_. Lo que quiero decir es que... que...

Como no sabes muchas palabras aún, tratas de ir traduciendo lo que intentas decir, pero lo haces literalmente e intentas encontrarle significados a tus muletillas, o tus dichos, pero te das cuenta que no funciona.

- Cre...creo que te entiendo.- Dijo un poco nerviosa, pero sonriendo al final.- Entonces, ésto es para ti.

Ella también andaba con una uñeta consigo, la de ella, era roja y un poco más pequeña. Después de pasártela, te dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, te dijo que el colegio estaba en la siguiente esquina a la derecha, y se fue a su colegio, que según lo que contó antes no estaba muy lejos. Quedaste por un buen tiempo congelado, eso si que no te lo habías esperado. Pero el tiempo te golpeó trayéndote de regreso a la realidad y recordándote que estás atrasado.

Por fin llegaste a tu nueva preparatoria, el director te estaba esperando y te llevo a la sala de profesores para entregarte un pequeño mapa del lugar para no perderte. Como ya era las 8:30, todos estaban en clases, por lo que los pasillos estaban vacíos. El colegio, tanto por dentro y por fuera eran inmensos, todo ordenado, ante de entrar, claro, el director te pasó un par de zapatos, los cuales te dijo que tenías que usar dentro del establecimiento, como sabe que tu no sabes (xD) mucho de las costumbres del país, mientras estaban llegando te explico varias cosas que deberías saber.

En la sala de profesores hay solamente una joven y bonita profe, te queda mirando y sonríe, pillándote con la guardia baja, te sonrojaste un poco, le dice algo al director pero no alcanzas a traducir, y quedaste esperando que aparecieran los subtítulos debajo de ellos. El director se despidió y se fue.

- "_¿Así que de Chile?"_

- "_Si"_

- "_¿El avión se retrasó demasiado?"_

- "_Mucho, los muy tarados se les ocurre hacer paradas de emergencia justo cuando... ¡Espere un segundo! ¿Habla español?"_

- "_Jajaj, si, tengo familiares en España. Por cierto, me llamo __Sawako.__**"**_

Tuviste una agradable platica con ella, aprovechaste de preguntarle a cerca de la preparatoria y un poco sobre Japón, y de la ciudad donde estas ahora. Hasta que otra profe abrió la puerta de golpe que llegó a asustarte un poco. Otra vez no alcanza a entender lo que dijo, pero por los gestos que te hacía comprendiste que te iba a enseñar cuál era tu salón y los tres partieron.

Esa profesora que te asustó era tu nueva tutora. Mientras caminaban, ella te cuenta lo que ella enseña, que es matemáticas, y sus objetivos, pues ya lo había pasado a la clase mientras tu estabas de camino hacia acá, pero como hablaba muy rápido, la profesora Sawako te iba traduciendo, por lo que te sentiste como si fueras un turista en otro país, pero luego recordaste que estás en otro país, por lo que tu argumento se volvía inválido.

- Muy bien, esta es tu sala, espérame aquí, te presentaré y luego te avisaré que puedes entrar.

- Entendido.

Mientras esperas, escuchas y logras entender lo que dicen, sin éxito, solo unos gritos de varias chicas, y luego varios murmullos y una vez que volvió el silencio te llamó para que entres. En ese instante, tus músculos, se tensaron y comenzaste a estar muy nervioso. Pero te armaste de valor y abriste la puerta, optaste por no mirar hacia la clase, por temor a quedarte petrificado, te pusiste delante, y giraste para enfrentarte a tu nuevo curso. Te llamó la atención de inmediato la falta de hombres en el curso. Te habían contado previamente que en esta ciudad habían más mujeres que hombre, pero ahí no había ninguno.

- Bueno clase, el es el nuevo estudiante masculino, y tiene la suerte de que sea compañero de ustedes.

- Mi-mi nombre es Mauricio Sepúlveda, tengo 14 años, y vengo de Chile, que está al sur de América.

Después de eso, varias chicas, gritaron de emoción asustándote un poco.

Después de eso, varias chicas gritaron de emoción, debido a tu acento evidentemente extranjero, varias empezaron a preguntarte más cosas de las cuales empezaste a responder, como tu signo zodiacal, o de cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón, lo cual se emocionaron más aun cuando les dijiste que solo llevas horas en el país y solo unas horas antes no hablabas nada de japonés.

- "_Bueno, creo que ahora puedo volver a mi trabajo."- _Dijo Sawako

- "_Espere, antes tengo una pregunta".- _Dijiste previo al coro de las chicas al verte hablar otro idioma.

- "_Dime cuál es"_

- "_¿Por qué hay solamente mujeres en este curso?"_

- "_Es normal que hayan mujeres una preparatoria femenina."_

- "_Ah, claro, que tonto soy, gracias."_

- "_Chao y cuídate"_

Una vez que la profe se fue, recién tu cerebro encendió su procesador, y comenzó a echar humo por todos lados, demostrando que hace tiempo no se encendía, comenzó a leer la respuesta que te dio la profe antes de irse. Papeles y más papeles estaban llevando tus neuronas de un lado para el otro, trabajando a full, hasta que entregaron un reporte al jefe de piso.

- Jefecito, ya hemos terminado el último informe que hemos captado.

- Muy bien, pero creo que estamos un poco atrasados.

- Lo sabemos señor, pero no podemos hacer nada si este sujeto es un completo idiota para entender algunas cosas. Bueno, la profesora acaba de decir...

- Pero que linda es ¿No lo creen?- Interrumpió uno de ellos

- si, es una preciosidad.- Dijo el jefe.

- Si, es la media mina.

- Pero que belleza.

- Invitémosla a una cita.

- ¡Por favor!- Exclamó el que tenía el informe.- ¡Esa profe acaba de decir que ésta es una preparatoria femenina!

- O sea, ¿De mujeres?

- No, de caballos.

- Ah, por un momento me asusté.- Dijo el jefe suspirando aliviado.

- ¡Obviamente de mujeres imbécil!

- Mmm, creo nuestro amigo está metido en un pequeño problema, jeje.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

- ¡Correcto! Enciendan Todos los computadores, sintonicen todas las radios, suelten a todos los perros. Quiero el perímetro asegurado, quiero mas papas en mi orden, accionen las bombas de protones, guarden todas.

Todas las neuronas comenzaron a trabajar, después de tanto que no lo hacían, pues, a pesar de que eres inteligente, y de buenas notas, es solo por la excelente memoria y capacidad para aprender, pero para todo lo demás, eres un imbécil, que a duras penas puedes hablar decentemente con alguna chica. A excepción de la chica que te encontraste antes. Recordando hacia el pasado, esa fue la primera chica con las que has hablado en tu vida que no sea familiar, haciéndote sentir un gran forever alone, pero a la vez una gran logro; pero segundos antes de que las neuronas tuvieran la idea concretada, el jefe se levantó y dijo.

- Pero, soy yo o ¿El ambiente aquí hace que de sueño?- Dijo bostezando, recibiendo la afirmación de todos los presentes.- Camaradas, es hora de dormir, apaguen todo ya hemos trabajo mucho por este mes, nuestro amigo tendrá que resolverlo solo esta vez.

- A la orden señor.

En eso, volviste en sí, le preguntaste a la profe si era cierto que estas en un colegio de mujeres y ella asiente con la cabeza.

- Esta preparatoria es conocida por sus veinte años de trayectoria, y por ser el único exclusivo para mujeres, pero se convertirá en mixto, y por eso estás aquí. ¿No lo sabías?

- Me disculpa un momento por favor, necesito hacer una llamada urgente.

- Adelante, pero rápido que necesito seguir con mi clase.

Afuera, sacaste velozmente tu celular y marcaste el número del director de tu antiguo colegio.

- ¿Alo? Habla usted con el direc...

- ¿¡Por Qué Cresta no me dijo que era un colegio de mujeres!?

- Hola, parece que se te olvidó ese detalle, jajaja.

- Pero que hijo de... ¡Nunca me lo mencionó, en ningún momento!

- De hecho, estaba en la página 156 del documento que firmaste.

- Usted mismo vio que no lo leí.

- Pero si también estaba en la portada y debajo de donde firmaste.

- ¿En serio?- Hiciste un pequeño flashback en tu memoria y recordaste la portada y efectivamente decía preparatoria femenina.

- Estate tranquilo, confío en ti y en que no eres ningún pervertido ni nada por el estilo.

- Lo se, pero igual entre tanta mujeres la tentación y los pensamientos malos me atacarán a cada rato.

- Vamos hombre, te podrás controlar, bueno, supongo que te acostumbrarás rápidamente.

Luego de eso, cortó, dejándote a la deriva en un mundo en el cual, cualquier chico quisiera estar, rodeado de puras mujeres.

* * *

Hola!... ok, terminé el segundo cap, jeje. Por fin aparecieron las protagonistas de este gran fic.

Quiero contaros que a pesar de que Azu-nyan no esta en la academina, pretendo aparecerla x ahi en algunos cap, asi, como encuentros casuales (I_x!...


	3. Cap III - ¿hay un club de música ligera?

**Hola! - Los personajes de K-ON no me pertenecen. Los que invente yo si (I_x!..**

**Nota: Cuando los dialogos este en cursiva y entre comillas, es porque se está hablando en español. asi, nos evitamos problemas de idioma.**

**además, el protagonista no habla (y quias nunca lo haga) bien el japonés, pero para que se entienda los dialogos de él, estarán "limpios", pero cuando los lean, imaginence a un gringo intentando hablar español (xD)**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Los días en japón eran tranquilos, el clima era el perfecto para estar relajado y olvidarse de los problemas, pero aquellos problemas que te atacan son de tamaño increíble, catastrófica, mega, hiper... (bueno, se entiende la idea). Estar todo el tiempo rodeado de mujeres te está dejando exhausto. Te sientes como el malo de la película, todas las niñas te observan con terror, esperando que hagas algo indebido. Por suerte, en tu curso no es así, todas las niñas te saludan, y hablan contigo. Te preguntan varias cosas sobre tu País y te explicaban varias cosas del suyo, etc.

Todos los días llegas a tu sala y te pasas puesto por puesto saludando a tus compañeras, que extrañamente ven aquel acto de simpatía, pero no le dan más importancia y te devuelven el saludo. Te das cuenta que las chicas se juntan con sus grupos de amigas y ni siquiera saludan a las demás de la clase, a pesar de que es normal, esa frialdad te perturbaba. Así, habían muchas situaciones en las que se notaba que no eras de aquellos lugares. Por ejemplo, en clases de matemática, el profe te preguntó sobre un ejercicio. Tú lo aun no lo habías hecho, por lo que lo desarrollaste y le diste la respuesta, pero él esperaba que te pusieras de pie. Aprendiste que cada vez que un profesor pedía la respuesta a alguien, aquel tenía que levantarse.

Después de una semana, te acostumbraste sin darte cuenta, y eso ayudó a levantar un poco tu reputación, ahora por lo menos las chicas no salían corriendo. Aunque sea un pequeño avance, sentías que te habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora tu siguiente objetivo: adaptarte al instituto.

Todos los días se te olvida que te tienes que sacar los zapatos en la entrada, el baño de hombres está en el segundo piso, saludar inclinando hacia delante, que en Japón se llaman por el apellido, pero, a pesar de que entendiste eso, no pudiste aplicarlo, no soportabas la idea de no dirigirte por el nombre a las personas, te sentías como muy alejado de las personas así, pero, como eres extranjero, se perdonaba aquello, pero de todos hacías sentir un poco incómodas a las chicas con las que hablabas de repente, ya que se tratan por el nombre solo cuando se tiene una relaciona más de amistad y tu llegas ahí barsamente; otra costumbre sin asimilar... es hablar en japonés. Si hay algo que te ha costado un montón, es pegarte la jodida idea de que estás en un país de habla diferente al tuyo. Tu lvl de japones aun no es perfecto, pero por lo menos ahora, si te hablan un poco más lento, puedes entender lo que te dicen, puedes hablar, lentamente, pero ni mencionar algo de kanjis. Hasta el momento te la haz arreglado para comunicarte en lo escrito en romaji, además mandaste a traducir los libros de clases, no tienes ni la más mínima intención de aprender todos esos palitos extraños.

Llegó el día de consejo de curso, la clase en la que el profe se queda sentado y ustedes actúan. Eligieron rápidamente a la directiva sobrandoles unos minutos que no dudaron en usarlos en conversar contigo acerca de tu experiencia en el instituto femenino.

_**- **_Cuéntanos cómo te sientes.- Dice la profe, interesada en saber.

- ver...- Dices pensando en que decir.- Hasta ahora, las cosas han estado mejorando.

- Me he dado cuenta que las chicas de otros cursos ya no te miran con tanto miedo.- Te dice Misaki, tu primera amiga que haz hecho en el instituto, que además, se sienta al lado tuyo.

- Es un gran avance "Romeo-kun".- Dice otra chica, llamada Naru, que se sienta delante tuyo y que se ha juntado mucho contigo. "Romeo-kun" es el sobre nombre con el que te llama ella.

- "_**Ja, que graciosa, oye me matas de la risa..."**_... o sea, si. Pero aun no me acostumbro, hay muchas cosas que hecho de menos acá.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- no... nada.- Dices para no querer hablar del tema, porque sientes que es un poco vergonzoso.

- ¿Es muy vergonzoso?- Pregunta la profesora leyéndote la mente.

- S-si.

- Vamos, que no te de pena... cuéntanos.

No te dejaron más opción que contarles. Les dijiste que en tu ex-curso, todos se saludaban en la mañana, aunque no hablasen o no se juntasen con ellos, pero eso hacía que el curso fuese un poquito más unido, ya que en sí, pasas más tiempo en la escuela que en la propia casa, tu segunda casa. En voz baja dijiste que de donde vienes, se saludan con beso en la mejilla. Todas las chicas se mataron de la risa un buen rato, para luego quedar todas ruborizadas.

- Creo que estás pidiendo demasiado "Romeo-kun", pero quizás con el tiempo se logre, no se ¿Quién sabe?- (flashforwad! Solo te costó un par de meses para lograrlo xD).- Pero, lo primero creo que si se podría hacer. ¿Que dicen chicas?¿cumplimos el capricho de este chiquillo y comenzamos a saludarnos en las mañanas?

- Si, buena idea.- Dijeron por ahí varias compañeras.

- Eso los unirá mas como curso.- Dijo la profe antes de que sonara el timbre que indicaba hora de almuerzo.- Bueno, recuerden niñas... y tú.- Apuntándote con el dedo.- Que Mañana comienzan las inscripciones para los clubes.

-x-

Ya han pasado 2 semanas de clases, Yui camina por los jardines de la escuela cuando un montón de niñas la invaden pidiendo que se una a sus respectivos clubes. Ella acepta los volantes sin saber que decir y al igual como llegaron, todas se esfumaron dejándola sola con un kilo de papel en sus manos. Se queda mirando los distintos clubes, en la secundaria nunca se inscribió en alguno, pero ahora tenía intenciones de cambiar.

- Quiero inscribirme en un club. - Le dice a (Nodoka) su amiga de la infancia.

- ¡¿Ya han pasado dos semanas y aún no te has unido a ninguno?!

- Buu, que eres mala, deberías apoyarme...

- Pero eres mala en los deportes, artes, geografía, astronomía,teatro y ni hablar de música.

- ¿Música?- Dijo sin saber porqué.- El otro día creo que soñé que estaba en un c...

- Yui, Sawako-sensei te está buscando.- Dijo una compañera que acababa de llegar.

Mio estaba camino a la sala de profesores cuando fue alcanzada por Ritsu, dándole un susto tremendo que la dejó paralizada.

- ¡Vamos a ver los clubes!- Dijo enérgicamente.

- Lo siento, ya me inscribí al de literatura y justo ahora iba a entregar mi soli...

En ese momento Ritsu rompe el papel escuchándose como un corazón se rompe y sin darle tiempo de llorar la llevó volando al tercer piso, a la primera sala, que decía "Club de música ligera". Golpea fuertemente y esperan tranquilamente a que les permitieran el paso, pero como éste se demoró un montón, Ritsu abrió la puerta. Adentro estaba vació, las sillas y mesas estaban apiladas a un rincón, no había rastro de vida ahí.

- Que lastima, entonces yo me voy a inscri...

- Vamos a buscar a la profesora encargada.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo, tropezando en los últimos escalones cayendo junto con Mio. Por suerte, alguien más amortiguo la caída, cayendo sobre un chico. Los tres quedaron inconscientes por unos segundos, Ritsu fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Pero que daño, oye, ¿Estás bien?

- Que eres despistada, ¡Baka! Fijate donde pisas. - Gruñe Mio.

- Pero mira quien lo dice, la "Reina de las caídas", eres tú la que pasa tropezando.

- Pe-pero cuando me caigo, no llevo a los demás con migo.- Dijo Sonrojada.

- Chicas, no quiero interrumpir su conversa, pero ¿Pueden bajarse de encima mio? Es que pesan un poco.- Dijo el chico nuevo entrando en sí, aun un poco mareado por la caída.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado que estaban usando a Mauricio de alfombra y cuando éste les hablo saltaron del susto. El aplastado fue el primero en levantarse y ofreció ayuda para levantarlas a ambas, pero solo Ritsu recibió aquel gesto de amabilidad. Mio se asustó en cuanto Mauricio se acercó a ella levantándose por su cuenta. Ambas se limitaron a pedir disculpa y desaparecieron sin más.

Ambas se habían escondido debajo de las escaleras del otro extremo del edificio, no sabían como habían hecho para correr tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo. El corazón de Mio latía a mil por hora, el incidente la había causado un gran impacto. Debido a su gran espectacular y desarrollado cuerpo, ha recibido miles de cartas de amor y declaraciones y ha sido intimidada varias veces. Por lo que prefiere no tener chicos cerca y fue por esa misma razón por la que había querido entrar en una preparatoria de mujeres. Pero ahora admitió a un chico y más enésima, ya ha tenido una situación incómoda. No sabía cómo mirarlo la próxima vez que se tengan que encontrar.

Ritsu notó que un montón de humo comenzaba a salir de la cabeza de su amiga, que de por sí, ya estaba roja como un tomate. Por lo que tuvo que calmarla de alguna manera.

- Te estás armando líos innecesariamente.

- Pero... creo que fue mala idea irse sin más.

- Tranquila, ya se le olvidará

- Disculpe...- Dice una voz que Mio le resultó familiar.- Me podrían decir por favor dónde esta la sala 3-1?

- Si, esta en el tercer piso primera sa...

Ritsu miró a la persona que le había hecho la pregunta, y cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico, pegó un salto hacia atrás, Mio lo miró con una desagradable mirada diciendo con los ojos "Alejate de nosotras".

- "_**Tranquilas yo solo"**_...Yo solo quiero saber...- Pero antes de terminar de formular la inocente pregunta ya se encontraba solo hablándole a la nada.

- "_**¿Qué fue eso?... espera, ¿aquellas dos no eran las que me cayeron encima?".**_

- ¿Qué estás diciendo que no quieres que las demás entendamos Romeo-kun?

- Hola Naru, nada, oye, estoy buscando la sala 3-1.

Al ver al extranjero hablar tan tranquilamente con su compañera, las demás chicas de otros cursos comenzaban a perderle miedo. El director, que estaba cerca de aquella escena viendo desde una esquina, oculto, ignorado por aquellos dos pero no por las demás niñas que al verlo se reían de lo ridículo que estaba haciendo. Observaba felizmente, pues se daba cuenta de que había hecho un buen trabajo. Mauricio no estaba en esa clase por coincidencia. Meses antes de que llegara a Japón, ya se había puesto de acuerdo con el otro director para transferirlo, por lo que la llamada de atención que recibió antes fue solo la excusa para que no se viera extraño, bueno, más de lo que ya era. Escogió a las chicas menos tímidas y con el consentimiento de sus padres, armó un curso en el cual se llevaran bien con el sexo opuesto, dando un buen ejemplo y con ello, haría que las otras chicas asimilaran de una buena manera el tener que convivir con chicos.

En el salón de profesores, Sawako Yamanaka, profesora encargada del club de "música ligera" les explicaba a las dos niñas de que el dichoso club será cerrado.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - Exclamaba Ristu.

- Bueno, todos los miembros eran del último año, como ya no queda ninguno, el club cerrará.

- Es una lastima, Ritsu, me iré a inscribirme en el club de li...

- ¡Espera un momento! - Dijo ella, agarrando a Mio del hombro poniendo una cara diabólica, como si estuviera planeando un plan macabro.- Si no hay nadie, pode ser la presidenta ¿no? Jujuju.

- Me das miedo cuando hablas así.

- Disculpe, Sawako-sensei.- Dijo una niña entrando por la puerta.

- Oh, si. Hirasawa-san, ¿Puedes entregar estos papeles a tus compañeras?

- Claro.

En el momento en que Yui recibe los papeles, que eran muchos, mira de tras de la profesora, viendo a las dos chicas, poniendo una cara extraña, que fue imitada luego por ambas, poniendo nerviosa a Yui. Ahora que sabía que tenía la atención de aquellas dos, temblaba, no podía caminar derecho, y lo inminente sucedió. Todos los papeles se cayeron al suelo. Velozmente los recogió, con un poco de ayuda de la profesora y se disponía a irse de la misma forma pero la profesora le ofreció ayudarle con la mitad de los papeles.

- Entonces, chicas, si están interesadas en el club, tiene que tener primero el mínimo de 5 estudiantes inscritos para que el club no muera.

- Entendido, muchas gracias Sawako-sensei.

En el camino, Yui le pregunta sobre lo que aquellas chicas estaban hablando antes. La profesora se detiene un momento, le cuenta sobre el club al cual ellas querían entrar. Yui queda pensativa sobre el tema, "música ligera". Imagina un club en el cual, los miembros practican con instrumentos ligeros, como un triangulo, un piano de juguete, un xilófono pequeño, un cencerro, entre muchos instrumentos más. Definitivamente estaba tomando muy literal el nombre del club.

Después de clases, Mio estaba con su amiga en el salón del club. Se sentaron a pensar la manera de cómo conseguir a los demás miembros cuando llaman a la puerta.

- Disculpe...- Dijo una chica rubia.- Saben si este es el club de...

- ¡Oh! ¡Bienvenida al club de música ligera!

- Oh, lo siento, yo estaba buscando el club de cor...

- ¿Quieres unirte al club?

- No, quiero saber donde esta el...

- ¡¿Quieres unirte al club?!-

- De hecho no...

- Necesitamos miembros para...- En eso Ritsu recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte de Mio.

- Vas a espantarla si lo pides así. Ok, yo me voy a mi casa.

- ¡Mio!- Gritó Ritsu.- ¿Acaso ya haz olvidado nuestra promesa de aquella vez? Dijiste que yo iba a ser la baterista y tu la bajista

- Flashback según Ritsu-

"Estábamos juntas en un concierto de rock cuando quedamos impactadas por la música. Era hermoso, una sensación placentera que nos llevó a querer formar una banda cuando fuésemos en preparatoria... es una promesa "

- ¿¡Acaso fue mentira lo que dijiste aquella vez!? - Dijo Ritsu casi llorando, conmoviendo a la chica nueva.

- Así no fue la cosa.

- ¿A no? - Pregunta poniendo una cara que dice, "Yo no se nada".

- Flashback real -

"Estabas en mi casas mirando un concierto por DVD y al terminar me dijiste que querías formar una banda en la preparatoria"

- Eras tú la que insistía.

- Pero estabas igual de emocionada y dijiste que sí.

- Vamos, cuando seamos profesionales dividiremos las ganancias 35/65.

- Ni hablar.- Dice Mio volviéndole a pegar en la cabeza.- Aquella ridícula escena hizo reír a la chica nueva.

- Ustedes parecen divertirse mucho. Estaba pensando en unirme al club de coro, pero creo que elegiré éste club.

Aquellas dos no lo podían creer, ya tenían a un miembro más en el club y ni siquiera se habían movido ningún dedo fuera de la sala. Ahora veían cada vez más cerca la posibilidad de que el Club no fuese suspendido.

Fueron a un lugar de comida rápida para poder conversar sobre el asunto y en el camino se presentaron. Ella se llama Kotobuki Tsumugi, está en la mismo año que ellas, sabe tocar el piano y le gusta mucho tomar té.

Tsumugi nunca antes había entrado en uno de aquellos lugares pero siempre había querido hacerlo, por lo que estaba maravillada al momento de entrar y pedir la comida.

- Entonces, hay que ponernos de acuerdo.- Exclamó la presidenta.

- Solo nos queda una semana para atraer a dos miembros más.

- ¿Que tal si haces un afiche? - Pregunta Tsumugi después de haber dado la primera mordida a su primera hamburguesa.

- Buena idea, entonces, mañana llevemos un afiche y eligiéremos la mejor.

Al día siguiente, estaba las tres con sus respectivos afiches, a la cuenta de tres los dieron vuelta. El de Mio era un dibujo de una guitarra acústica pequeñísima y el eslogan era "¿Te gusta la música? Únete al Club de música ligera". El afiche de Ritsu era una guitarra muy mal dibujada y fea con un simple eslogan que decía que te unieras al club. En cambio el de Tsumugi era hermoso y preciso, con un dibujo increíble. No había por donde perderse, el de ella ganó de inmediato.

-X-

Estabas deprimido al saber que el club de música ligera, al único club que te había llamado la atención, estaba suspendido, o así iba a quedar debido a que los miembros ya se graduaron.

Al llegar a casa, tomaste tu guitarra y comenzaste a tocar, y por lo que te diste cuenta, hizo que te sintieras mejor. La mezcla de nostalgia y el hecho de que el único club en donde podrías tocar algún instrumento iba a desaparecer te estaban matando, sin contar de que la casa es grande y te hace sentir más solo aún. No es solo llegar a otro país y acostumbrase de inmediato, siempre existen esos bajones de ánimo que poco a poco están desapareciendo. En la preparatoria, te estás llevando bien con tu curso y eso hace que las demás también se empiecen a acercarse un poco más. Crees que ya falta poco y te llenas de esperanza y positivismo para que pronto sea como uno más de ahí.

- Tomas el teléfono, calculas la hora que debe ser en tu país y llamas.

_**- "¿Alo?- Dice una voz media dormida".**_

_**- "shi... y esa manera de contestarle a tu amigo de toda la vida CTM".**_

_**- "¿Mauricio, eres tú?"**_

_**- "¿Quién más wn? Oye, despierta y prende tu PC, estamos los 3 ya en chat, faltas solo tú".**_

_**- "Ok, calma..."**_

_**- "Nada de calma insignificante escoria, jajaj... na' que ver que te tenga que llamar del otro lado del mundo para recordarte que hoy teníamos esta reunión".**_

Habían programado comunicarse vía Internet todos los Sábados, domingo para ti. Estabas ni ahí con la idea de no escuchar más a ese trío de imbéciles de tus amigos, la distancia no iba a separar tu amistad.

_**- "Hasta que por fin te conectas Daniel".**_

_**- "Sorry, se me había olvidado".**_

_**- "Y bien ahora, Mauricio, cuéntanos sobre el paraíso.- Dijo Javier con una cara pervertida"**_

_**- "¿Paraíso? Aun no se convierte en eso, esa en pleno cambio desde el infierno. ¿Sabes lo que es ser visto por miles de mujeres temerosas asustándose por cada movimiento que hagas? No lo creo".**_

_**- "Así que la tienes pesada, jajja, oye tranquilo, de a poco se pasará.- Camilo bostezando un buen rato"**_

La charla estuvo muy entretenida, después decidieron jugar algún juego Online, pues, de todas formas nadie tenia clases al día siguiente. Y así, fácilmente estuvieron más de 4 horas jugando y conversando estupideces como siempre.

A la semana siguiente, al última que tienen los clubes que no tengan el mínimo antes de que se suspendan; estabas sentado en el patio, mirando al cielo, frente tuyo, en otra banca había una chica de pelo castaña balbuceando algo con su amiga que estaba al lado de ella, llevaba unos lentes y se veía mucho más serie que la otra. Como si fuese su hermana mayor. No te diste cuenta de que Naru se estaba acercando.

- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- Depende

- ¿De qué?

- No quiero que me des la comida en la boca, jajaja.

- Co-como si quisiera hacer eso.- Dijo Naru avergonzada.- Cambiando de tema, ¿Te has unido a algún club ya?

- Quería unirme al de música ligera, pero no hay miembros.

- De hecho si, unas chicas de primero lo están levantando. Mira, ahí está el afiche.

- ¡¿En Serio?! - Exclamaste llamando la atención de todos y también de aquellas dos que estaban al frente.

- "_**Pucha, lo siento"**_

- "_**Descuida."- **_Dijo Naru en español.- Las escuché antes. Ahora comamos que tengo hambre.

Antes de sentarte a comer, fuiste a ver el afiche. Lo viste de inmediato, era uno muy bonito, intentabas leer el eslogan, pero como no sabes leer Kanjis era en vano.

- "_**Rayos, quiero leer esa cosa" **_¿Que dirá ahí?

- "¿Te gusta la música? Quieres estar en una banda, ven únete al club de música ligera." Eso dice.- Dijo esa chica de pelo castaño.

- Gra-gracias, aun no aprendo a leer esos palitos raros, jeje.

- Me llamo Hirasawa, Yui.

- Hola, yo me llamo Mauricio, aun que quizás ya lo sepas...

- ¿Te quieres unir a ese club?

- Bueno, eso estaba pensando.. ¿Y tú Yui?

- Jo, ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!

- "**Chuta", **Lo siento, no acostumbro a...

- jeje, descuida, ya me habían dicho eso. Creo que si me uniré a ese club. Descuida, mi amiga me llama, nos vemos.

* * *

CTM/Wn: Garabatos xD

oe: oye

chuta: algo asi como disculpa

na': nada

* * *

Hola... xD Por fin termino el 3er cap xD cualquier cosa... algun error, comentarios, felicitaciones... pues... avisarme xD


	4. Cap IV - Salvando el Club

**Hola! - Los personajes de K-ON no me pertenecen. Los que invente yo si (I_x!..**

**Nota: Cuando los dialogos este en cursiva y entre comillas, es porque se está hablando en español. asi, nos evitamos problemas de idioma.**

**además, el protagonista no habla (y quias nunca lo haga) bien el japonés, pero para que se entienda los dialogos de él, estarán "limpios", pero cuando los lean, imaginence a un gringo intentando hablar español... y mal (xD)**

* * *

Los siguientes dos acontecimientos ocurrieron el mismo día, desfasado por una hora y media. Siendo los de Yui antes que los de Mauricio.

******(-...-)**

-(Yui)-

Estaba fuera del salón del club, ya había mandado la solicitud con la profesora pero aun no estaba completamente decidida a entrar, pues no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, solo las castañas, pensaba que no la admitirían; estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió que Ritsu le estaba hablando.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ahhhhhhhh.- Grito Yui asustada.- No me asustes así.

-Es la chica de la otra vez.- Pensó Ritsu.- Espera un momento. ¿Eres Hirasawa Yui-san?

-S-si

-¿La que se quiere unir al club?

-S-Si.

-¡Genial! Te estábamos esperando.

-Estaba pensando que…

-¡Excelente!, ven entra.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna entró junto con ella anunciando la llegada de Yui y todas las chicas se levantaron a saludarla.

**********(-...-)**

-(Mauricio)-

Decidido a unirte al club, estabas en el tercer piso, justo cuando ibas a tocar la puerta, alguien te saluda, dándote un gran susto.

-Hola.- Dijo una linda chica, con el pelo rubio.

-Por dios, no me asuste así.

-Disculpa, jeje. Oye, ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro club?

-Estaba pensando y quisiera unirme al club, pero no se si pueda, por mi condición especial.(Un chico entre muchas mujeres) No quiero que piensen nada malo de…

-Descuida, ven entra. Ah, por cierto, me llamo Kotobuki Tsumugi.

-Jeje, yo me llamo Mauricio, llámame así solamente.

**********(-...-)**

-(Yui)-

Sin darse cuenta, estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de té con un pastelito y rodeada por 3 chicas. Se sentía ultra nerviosa, no sabia que hacer o qué decir, así que, lo primero que hizo fue probar el té, el cual estaba delicioso, pero más aun estaba el pastel.

-Creo que me uniré.- Pensó Yui mientras se deleitaba con el pastel y el té

-Bueno, ¿Qué música te gusta?

-¿Ah?- Dijo sin haberla escuchado, pues estaba pensando en lo delicioso que era el pastel.

-¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?... ¿Cuál es tu guitarra preferida?

-Creo que debería decirles que no se tocar guitarra.- Pensaba Yui.

-Bueno... yo...yo...

-¿"Yolix Henrry"? ¿El famoso guitarrista Norteamericano? (*Nombre inventado)

-¡No!- Dijo Yui sin saber que más decir.- que-que...

-¿"Kevin Page"?- Dijo asombrada Mio. (*nombre inventado)

-Me rindo.- Se dijo Yui a sí misma.

-¿Quién es? - Pregunta Mugi.

-Solo hay dos guitarristas de Rock en el mundo, Kevin y todos los demás. Es un gran músico, el mejor.

-OH, gracias, Gracias por querer unirte a nuestro club.

-Cada vez se está haciendo más difícil arreglar este mal entendido.

En eso Yui se levanta del asiento disculpándose con ellas, diciendo que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento y que no podría unirse al club.

**********(-...-)**

-(Mauricio)-

Al momento de entrar, pudiste ver a las demás miembros del club y de inmediato identificaste a las dos chicas que habían tropezado días antes, ellas también se acordaron de tí.

- ¡Pero si eres tú!

-¿Se conocen?

- Algo así, ellas tropezaron conmigo en la escalera hace unos días atrás.

- Fue tu culpa por andar despreocupado.

- ¿Mi culpa? Ustedes cayeron encima mío. Bueno, cambiando el tema, quiero unirme a su...

Antes de terminar la frase ya estabas sentado, con una taza de té y un pastelito mientras las chicas estaban frente a ti como en un interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué música escuchas?

- Bueno, Hard Rock y Metal en general.

- Metal...- Dijo Mio con miedo, mostrando mas temor aun de lo que ya estaba desde el momento de que llegaste.- Esos tipos que se visten y tocan demoníacamente...

- No, tranquila, esos no. Se tocar la Guitarra y un poco el Bajo, pero aún estoy aprendiendo a tocar _**"esa cosa"**_, jeje.

-¿El Bajo? - Dijo Mio con brillo en los ojos.

-Se, podría tocarles algo, pero no creo que tengan un Bajo Zurdo acá.

Mio se para de la silla sorprendida, tal acto te llegó a asustar. Ella te dice que también es Zurda, y de pronto te toma de la mano y te lleva hasta donde está su instrumento.

- Este es mi Bajo.

- "_**Que buena"**_, es decir, que lindo.

- ¿Podrías tocar algo por favor?- Dice tartamudeando y sonrojada totalmente.

- Bueno, pero como les dije, aun no soy bueno en esto...

******(-...-)**

-(Yui)-

- Solo vine a decirles que no podré unirme al club, lo siento, no se tocar la guitarra.

- Pero… ¿Sabes tocara algún otro instrumento?

- Piensa en algún instrumento.- Se decía Yui.- La armónica.

- OH, Justo tengo una, toma, úsala.

- Lo siento, era mentira.- Después de un pequeño silencio, Mio decide romperlo.

- Bueno, como querías unirte, debe interesarte la música, ¿No?- Pregunta Mio.

- ¿Querías unirte a otro club?- Pregunta Mugi.

- De hecho no.

En eso, Ritsu mira a sus amigas y comienza la comunicación con la vista.

- No podemos dejar que se escape.- Dice Ritsu.

- Tenemos que salvar el Club.- Afirma Mio.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para que se quede.- Concluye Mugi.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dice Yui, con intención de irse.

- ¡Espera un momento!- Grita Ritsu.

- ¿Quieres otra taza de té?

- Lo siento pero yo...

- Tenemos muchos pastelitos más.- Intenta seducir Mugi.

- ¿Pastelitos?- Dice Yui con la boca abierta.

- Bien, la atrapamos.- Pensaron todas.

Pero ese truco solo les dio un poco más de tiempo, pues cuando terminó, quiso irse pero la detuvieron otra vez con preguntas e insistiendo en que se quedará. Yui se puso triste, pues no se había tomado el asunto muy seriamente y les dio falsas esperanzas, no sabía como disculparse y se iba a poner a llorar. Las chicas también se dieron cuenta de cómo se estaba sintiendo ella, así que se disculparon.

- Bueno, por lo menos escúchanos tocar una canción antes de irte

**(-...-)**

-(Mauricio)-

Después de tocar, volviste a sentarte junto a ellas. Notaste en el ambiente que algo cambió, al parecer, ahora ya no le provocas tanto miedo a Mio. Las chicas te bombardearon con muchas preguntas que parecía que el acosado eras tú; el pastel estaba delicioso.

Te pasaron la solicitud para que anotaras tus datos, pero como es normal, estaba escrito en Kanji. Les dijiste que aun no sabias leer esas cosas y ellas te fueron guiando.

- Bien, desde ahora eres un miembro más.- Dijo Ritsu orgullosa

- Jeje, Gracias.

- No, gracias a ti, ahora, ya no cerrarán el club.

- ¿Cerrarlo? ¿Por qué?

- Por falta de miembros, si no juntábamos a dos personas más cerrarían el club.

- Esperen, 1,2,3... ¿Quién falta?

- Ah, Falta Hirasawa Yui, que acaba de inscribirse, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer y se fue hace unos minutos.

- Por último, ¿Podrían tocar para mí? Quiero ver que tal tocan.

- Por supuesto, pero recuerda que somos principiantes.

- OK.

Las chicas se colocaron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a tocar una canción simple, al no tener guitarrista se escuchaba un poco vacía, pero no por eso mala; se notaban los pequeños errores que cometían pero aún así te gustó lo que escuchaste. Tal canción provocaba que el miedo que tenías al principio de no poder sobrevivir en ese colegio infestado de mujeres desapareciera de a poco, olvidándote de ese pequeño detalle, sintiéndote en casa.

**(-...-)**

-(Yui)-

Después de tocar, las chicas se quitaron los instrumentos, Yui aplaudía emocionada, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de personas tocando algo. Una vez escuchado la canción, se sentía mejor, con más ánimo, estaba decidida a querer unirse al club, pese a no saber tocar.

- Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?

- No se que decir. Me quedé sin palabras... ¡No son tan buenas!

- Que directa.- Dijeron las tres a coro.

- Pero, parece divertido, se nota que les gusta lo que hacen. Creo... creo que quiero unirme al club, aunque no sepa tocar.

- Ritsu le apretó la mejilla a Mio y ella hizo lo mismo a su amiga, pues no se creían lo que acababa de ocurrir. Las tres saltaron de alegría, eso significaba que solo les faltaba un miembro más para poder salvar al club.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! No te preocupes

- Aquí quizás puedas aprender.- Dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tan si aprovechas esta oportunidad para aprender a tocar la guitarra?

- Pero.. pero, parece difícil.

- No te preocupes.- Grito Ritsu.- Haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte.

- OH, si, después de escucharlas, creo que hasta yo podría aprender a tocar.- Las tres chicas se sintieron un poco deprimidas por el comentario de la nueva.

**(-...-)**

-(Mauricio)-

- Tocan bastante bien chicas.

- Gra-gracias.- Dijo una Mio tan roja como un tomate.

- Dijiste que tocas la guitarra, ¿no?

- Si.

- Sabes, la otra nueva integrante no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, y bueno... estábamos pensando si...

- Pues, se le enseña, jeje. No hay problemas.

- ¿No hay problemas?

- No, ¿por qué debería?

- Entonces, desde ahora eres un miembro oficial.- Dice Ritsu firmando la solicitud de inscripción.

- Nos vemos mañana.- Dijiste tomando tu mochila.

**(-...-)**

-(Fin de los acontecimientos paralelos xD)-

Antes de irse de la sala de club, las 3 chicas ahí presentes arreglaban sus cosas. Cuando Ritsu se acerca con una miraba malévola hacia su amiga de la infancia.

- Mio...

- ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Y que tal el chico nuevo? Mira que tener en nuestro club al único hombre en este instituto.

- Parece buena persona y simpático.- Dice desviando la mirada.

- ¿Y por qué te sonrojabas cuando lo mirabas?

- No-no se de qué me estas hablando

- ¿No le tenías miedo hace unos días?

- Vámonos, se hace tarde.- Dice intentando cambiar el tema.

- ¿Será porque es zurdo y está aprendiendo a tocar Bajo?

- Estás hablando estupideces.

- ¿y entonces por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Cállate!

* * *

_**Hola... Nos vemos algun dia para el proximo xD  
Espero que les guste xD**_


End file.
